Jenuh
by ojou.rizky
Summary: Jika cinta merupakan kekuatan yang terkuat, adakah yang mampu mengalahkan cinta?


***Jenuh***

Hai Minna-san, apa kabar?

Selamat membaca,

Warning : Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungkin ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan

Pairing : masih Asucaga

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

12 Oktober CE 30 YY,

Sore itu terlihat langit cerah berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan wanita muda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Kuliah bukan jaminan seseorang untuk hidup layak, Otou-san hanya tidak ingin kalian merugi nantinya. Kalian juga masih muda, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Athrun juga baru dinas. Jangan terburu-buru. Kau mengerti? Tolong sampaikan kepada kedua orang tuamu semuanya yang Otou-san katakan."

Wanita berambut _blonde_ hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Hari ini ia tidak menyangkah akan mendapatkan wejangan dari ayah kekasihnya. Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya. Wejangan yang menunjukkan penolakan akan kehadiranya disisi Athrun. Wanita _blonde_ itu undur diri, ia memilih melarikan diri ke beranda rumah, duduk menatap langit dan meraup semua udara yang malah membuat dadanya sesak. Sesak napas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Otou-sama akan mengatakan hal itu," lirih seorang pemuda.

Wanita _blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk, ia mamandang pria berambut _navy blue_ lalu tersenyum kecut dengan memperlihatkan air mata yang tergenan di matanya. Pria tersebut langsung berlutut dihadapan wanitanya, "Maaf,"

Wanita itu hanya menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam, "Bisa kau antarkan pulang?"

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengantar kekasihnya untuk pulang. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membelamu, aku tidak pernah berpikir Otou-sama akan mengatakan hal seperti itu," ulang Athrun penuh penyesalan.

Cagalli mengangguk dan ia hanya memandang langit luar yang tampak mendung karena memang sedang musim hujan. Selama perjalanan tidak ada suara yang menggema, Cagalli yang sedang memenangkan hatinya dan Athrun yang mungkin merasa bersalah.

" _Kalian masih muda, pertemuan keluarga tidak diperlukan untuk saat ini. Kalian masih labil. Pertemuan kedua keluarga itu hanya jika kalian sudah dewasa. Otou-sama tanya, berapa umurmu Athrun?"_

" _22 tahun,"_

" _Kalau umurmu?"_

" _19 tahun,"_

" _Kalian masih muda! Jangan gegabah," suara ayah Athrun sedikit keras._

" _Kuliah bukan jaminan seseorang untuk hidup layak, Otou-san hanya tidak ingin kalian merugi nantinya. Kalian juga masih muda, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Athrun juga baru masuk kemiliteran. Jangan terburu-buru. Kau mengerti? Tolong sampaiakn kepada kedua orang tuamu."_

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya kembali menetes. Padahal orang tuanya hanya ingin mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, sebagai salam perkenalan. Setelah ini Athrun akan bertugas di Heliopolis, kota perbatasan dengan Plant. Kota ini rawan konflik, sehingga bisa dipastikan bahwa Athrun tidak bisa pulang seenaknya. Apabila ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan orang tua Athrun, tentunya Cagalli dan keluarganya tidak akan ragu untuk berkunjung sekedar menjenguk keluarga Athrun. Tetapi karena salah paham, hubungan mereka akan menjadi renggang.

"Cags,"

Wanita _blonde_ yang bernama Cagalli menoleh kearah Athrun-kekasihnya. "Hmmm?"

"Aku akan menyampaikan pada ayahmu, tapi sebenarnya aku juga takut,"

"Jangan! Aku yang akan mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu. Aku takut mereka akan salah paham,"

Athrun mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang. Segeralah masuk."

Cagalli keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang tak sebesar rumahnya. Hari ini Cagalli membuktikan bahwa cinta bukan hanya sekedar janji atau usaha bersama tapi juga tentang bagaimana wujud derajat seseorang.

…

…

07 Januari 29 CE YY

Mendapatkan teguran dari senior tempat kita belajar merupakan hal yang paling memalukan juga memilukan, sama halnya yang terjadi pada Cagalli, siang tadi ia mendapatkan teguran dari seniornya karena salah memberikan selai pada es krimnya. Kesalahan sepele yang haarus di perhatikan, karena kesalahan ini membuat es krimnya terasa pahit getir.

Cagalli memandang ponsel pintarnya, "Andai Athrun bisa menghubungiku, kenapa dia selalu ada tugas disaat seperti ini?"

Cagalli memilih memperhatikan taman tempatnya beristirahat, memandang pohon yang kokoh karena ada jarak antar pohon. Mungkin Cagalli juga butuh jarak dengan Athrun agar mereka dapat membuat cerita yang indah, tapi berjauhan hampir empat tahun membuat Cagalli kadang kesal dengan keadaan, terutama saat ia sedih dan butuh bersandar tetapi Athrun malah pergi bertugas, meninggalkannya.

Drtt…drtt…

Ponsel dalam genggaman Cagalli bergetar, "Halo?" senyum Cagalli berkembang di sela air mata yang keluar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seberang.

"Aku merindukanmu," balas Cagalli seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mendapat teguran dari senior, mereka bilang aku ceroboh. Aku tahu aku ceroboh, tapi jangan tegur aku didepan umum, mereka pasti beranggapan bahwa aku bodoh dan ceroboh. Kau tahu aku sudah berusaha keras untuk berada di sini," jelas cagalli menumpahkan kekesalanannya.

Terhengar helaan napas dari seberang, "Anggap saja itu semua hanya kerikil kecil yang bisa di singkirkan dengan sekali tendangan,"

Cagalli tersenyum secara terpaksa, "Kerikil? Tidak adakah istilah yang lebih baik? Aku sedang kesal sekarang, bisakah kau hadir? Setidaknya untuk menghiburku?"

"Kau aku tahu hanya merindukanmu, maaf tidak bisa disampingmu. Aku harus mengawasi anggotaku yang sedang bertugas. Maaf, "

Cagalli mengangguk, dan jelas saja Athrun-sang penelpon-tidak akan tahu. "Jadi anggotamu lebih penting dariku? Kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan anggotamu?"

Suara tertawa terdengar dari seberang, "Kau marah?"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku bercanda? Kau bisa memeluk anggotamu, kau juga bisa menciumnya atau bahkan berbagi selimut,"

Suara tertawa semakin keras terdengar, "Kau rela? Aku lebih sering bertemu anggotaku daripada si singa, kau rela?"

"Singa? Aku singa? Athrun!"

Athrun semakin tertawa, "Athrun!" panggil Cagalli dengan teriakkan yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung taman.

Cagalli ikut tertawa saat mendengar tawa Athrun, dengan kasar ia menghapus airmatanya yang tergantikan oleh tawa, "Aku merindukanmu,"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Aku juga merindukanmu,"

"Athrun akan selalu ada untuk Cagalli,"

"Kau akan pergi?"

Hening sesaat, "Aku akan pulang lima bulan lagi,"

Cagalli menangis dalam diam, "Jangan menangis,"

Cagalli menggeleng, menghapus secara kasar airmatanya. "Aku mengerti, Cagalli akan selalu ada untuk Athrun,"

Cagalli memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan lega,ia menatap sekitar lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Ya, mereka berdua akan selalu terhubung, bagaimanapun caranya. Cagalli yakin, Athrun mampu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Cagalli yakin. Dan sekarang, ia akan Athrun memang untuknya, ia jatuh cinta lagi pada kekasihnya, tidak salah bukan melupakan sesuatu yang telah terjadi?

…

…

18 Juni 28 CE XY

Hari ini yang mengembirakan untuk Cagalli, hari ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa dirinya lulus seleksi untuk menlanjutkan studinya menjadi seorang ahli masak. Cagalli menghubungi Athrun, memberitahu berita gembira ini. Athrun mengajak ke rumahnya, Cagalli mengerti keinginan Athrun. Orang tua Athrun kurang suka dengan kedekatan putranya dengan Cagalli, sehingga ketika Cagalli berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi, Athrun akan mengatakan kepada orang tuannya agar mereka mau menerima Cagalli.

Cagalli mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, ini untuk memberikan kesan yang baik bagi kedua orang tua Athrun. Cagalli pernah mendapat penolakan dan orang tua Athrun, tapi itu sudah masa lalu. Athrun berjanji akan menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya.

Cagalli membawa kue buatan sendiri, dengan senyuman terkembang Cagalli memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Athrun. Athrun sendiri saat ini sedang masa libur sebelum ia di kirim ke tempat ia akan bertugas, Plant.

"Selamat sore," sapa Cagalli menjabat tangan kedua orang tua Athrun.

"Sore, kamu dari rumah?" Cagalli mengangguk, "Cagalli berhasil masuk ke Orb's Institude," kata Athrun.

Ayah Athrun mengangguk, "Kuliah itu bukan jaminan sesorang untuk sukses. Lebih baik Cagalli jangan hubungi Athrun lagi, kehidupan di Plant lebih keras. Biarkan Athrun berkosentrasi terlebih dahulu. Menjad prajurit itu berbeda dengan mahasiswa, jangan disamakan."

Cagalli memandang ke lantai rumah, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Cagalli mengambil napas berat, menghembuskannya kembali. Berulang kali Cagalli seperti itu. Lalu Cagalli menatap Athrun, memberikan senyumannya. "Ayo antarkan aku memberli burger,"

Athrun menatap Cagalli, lalu ia mengangguk. Cagalli mengambil kue yang ia bawa dan tas, kemudian berpamitan kepada orang tua Athrun.

Memang mungkin dasarnya orang tua Athrun tidak menyukainya. "Bagaimana jika kita putus saja?"

Athrun adalah kakak kelas Cagalli, mereka bertemu saat Cagalli berada di kelas akhir SMP, saat itu Athrun juga kelas akhir SMA. Sekolah mereka berada dalam satu lingkungan, sedangkan umur mereka selisih tiga tahun. Mereka bertemu saat kelas Cagalli beradu ketangkasan keterampilan tangan.

Saat itu Cagalli mewakili kelasnya untuk beradu memasak. Hanya memasak yang dapat mereka menangi, sisanya mereka kalah dari kelas Athrun. Athrun yang pertama kali menghampiri Cagalli, memintanya berkenalan dan akhirnya mereka dekat. Sampai menjadi kekasih.

Tidak ada masalah di tahun pertama, mereka berteman dekat, sampai Athrun memutuskan untuk masuk ke akademi kemiliteran. Athrun tetap menghubungi Cagalli, mereka tetap berkomukasi walaupun jarang bertemu. Cagalli memahami Athrun, mencoba mengerti posisinya.

"Putus? Kenapa? Karena Otou-sama?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Aku ini anak gadis, tidak pantas orang tuamu memperlakukan aku seperti itu,"

"Memperlakukan seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa? Kalau tidak suka, bilang saja tidak suka. Tidak perlu menghina seperti itu,"

"Kita coba sekali lagi, saat kau sudah lulus, bagaimana?" Tawar Athrun, mencoba menyakinkan Cagalli atas pendapatnya.

"Aku juga baru saja akan dinas. Nanti, aku akan bicara lagi pada Otou-sama. Saat itu mereka akan mengerti. Aku janji, aku mohon bersabarlah. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Kita tidak perlu berpisah. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencoba menjadi pribadi yang sesuai untukmu,"

Cagalli menatap Athrun, menangis dalam pelukkan Athrun. Ia masih masih gadis yang terbuai dengan manisnya perjalan cinta anak remaja. Penuh cinta.

…

…

25 Agustus 26 CE YY

Dengan suka cita, Cagalli membuat kue dan bersenandung, "Kau jadi menjenguknya?"

Cagalli menatap ibunya, "Tentu, kami sudah lima bulan tidak bertemu. Aku merindukannya,"

Ibu Cagalli mengusap kepala anaknya gemas, "Anak muda,"

Cagalli tidak menghiraukan gurauan ibunya, Cagalli menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya. Pergi ketempat dimana Athrun menjalani pendidikan kemiliteran, disana ia menemukan keluarga Athrun yang juga menunggu Athrun untuk pergi bersama keluarganya.

Cagalli berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, melihat dari jarak yang tidak mungkin terlihat. Cagalli mendapat panggilan lewat ponselnya, "Aku ada di persimpangan jalan di dekat tempatmu berdiri saat ini," ujar Cagalli ketika tahu mendapatpanggilan dari Athrun.

Athrun mencari Cagalli, lalu ia berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ponsel Cagalli kembali berdering, "Iya?"

" _Bisa kita bertemu di jalan Centaur?"_

"Iya," jawab Cagalli menutup sambungannya. Cagalli berbalik, jalan Centaur cukup jauh dari dirinya sekarang berdiri. Cagalli menunggu bis, lalu menunggu Athrun di halte.

Cagalli tidak bisa menemui keluarga Athrun secara langsung, ia takut. Sungguh Cagalli sudah pernah mengalami penolakan sebelumnya. Athrun muncul dengan ayahnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Athrun menghampiri Cagallli. "Kau terlihat kurus dan menghitam,"

Athrun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Cagalli, ia malah sibuk melihat kearah ayahnya. Cagalli memberi salam kepada ayah Athrun. "Kalian sudah bertemu?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Kita sebaiknya kembali. Keluarga kita yang lainnya sudah menunggu,"

Cagalli memberi salam, tetapi ayahnya segera kembali ke mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Aku pergi," pamit Athrun meninggalkan Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangguk, ada bis yang berhenti. Cagalli segera naik ke dalam bis dan mengambil tempat duduk menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia memandang kembali kuenya. Cagalli masih gadis remaja masih mempunyai ingus di hidungnya, belum pantas rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Cagalli kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia menghabiskan kuenya, berkeliling kota dengan menggunakan bis dan kue di atas pangkuannya. Berjanji bahwa kunjungan ini adalah kunjungan pertama dan terakhir baginya. Tentu.

…

…

30 Juni 26 CE YY

Cagalli berdoa di hari minggu yang tenang, ia menggunakan dress selutut dengan cardigan. Ia berdoa pada Haumea untuk menjaga Athrun selama masa pendidikan, ia merindukan kekasihnya. Entahlah, hari ini Cagalli begitu merindukan Athrun. Merasa jatuh cinta kembali pada Athrun.

Ponsel pintar Cagalli bergetar, ia keluar meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk duduk di bangku taman gereja. "Halo?"

"Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu, aku baru saja mendapatkan libur. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar suara dai seberang, suara kekasihnya. "Aku baik," jawab Cagalli dengan suara yang terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Syukurlah, maaf belum bisa menemuimu sekarang. Ada latihan perang komando gabungan,"

Cagalli menangis, "berhati-hatilah,"

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis. Aku baik-baik saja. Ingat, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja, jadilah anak yang baik, jangan macam-macam. Aku merindukanmu,"

Cagalli tersenyum, "Aku tahu, cepat pulang,"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku akan kembali bertugas, aku menyayangimu,"

"Aku menyanyangimu juga."

Panggilan yang hanya berdurasi dua puluh tiga detik itu telah berakhir. Tapi kebahagian Cagalli masih terpancar dari rona wajahnya. Cagalli tahu, Ia dan Athrun telah terhubung oleh benang tak kasat mata. Cagalli tersenyum, memandang foto dirinya dan Athrun saat mereka terakhir bertemu.

…

…

06 Januari CE 30 YY

"Kalian kan hanya teman. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat. Pacaran? Itu tidak perlu. Kalau jodoh tidak akan pergi. Tidak perlu berlebihan, lebih baik kalian fokus pada karir kalian. Yang lainnya tidak penting," kata kepala keluarga Zala.

Cagalli hanya menunduk, ruangan ini luas, disampingnya duduk Athrun yang juga tidak bergeming. Kata itu dari ayahnya, tentu saja Athrun tidak akan membantah, bagaimanapun ayahnya yang membantunya untuk seperti saat ini, menjadi prajurit.

"Kalian dengar?"

Cagalli mengangguk, entah bagaimana dengan jawaban Athrun Cagalli seketika melupakan pria tersebut. Athrun meninggalkan ruang tersebut menuju beranda rumah, diikuti oleh Cagalli di belakangnya. "Aku ingin pulang,"

Athun memandang Cagalli, "Jangan menangis,"

Cagalli mengangguk, menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ini bukan drama dimana pemeran pria akan memperjuangkan wanitanya, sekali lagi itu hanya di drama televisi. Realitanya, pria yang bersama Cagalli masih seorang yang tanpa kekuatan, ia masih seorang anak yang akan patuh pada orang tuannya.

"Aku akan naik bis, tolong antarkan aku ke halte,"

Athrun mengambil kunci mobil dan mengantar Cagalli sesuai pemintaannya. Didalam sendirnya, Cagalli mengulang kembali semua yang ia dengar, menahan amarahnya dan tangisnya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa sehingga harus menjawab seuata petanyaan. Dan ia hanya wanita yang dihadapannya adalah orang tua pria itu.

…

…

12 Oktober CE 30 YY,

Cagalli masuk ke rumah, ia mendapati ayah dan ibunya sedang menonton berita di televisi. "Bagaimana kunjunganmu hari ini?"

Cagalli menoleh, mendapati ibunya yang bersantai. "Orang tua Athrun tidak dapat kesini," ucap Cagalli terlalu cepat, menutupi rasa yang sesungguhnya.

Ayah Cagalli merespon cepat perubahan suara putrinya, "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Cagalli memluk ibunya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu ibunya sekaligus meredam suara tangisnya. "Maafkan aku,"

Ibu Cagalli mengusap pelan punggung putrinya, "Ceritakan semuanya pada ayah," perintah ayah Cagalli.

Cagalli memandang ayahnya, "Mereka berpendapat bahwa ini semua tidak penting, ini terlalu terburu-buru. Mereka berpikir kita meminta mereka untuk membicara mengenai pertunangan,"

"Mengapa Cagalli tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Cagalli perempuan ibu," jawab Cagalli di sela tangisnya.

Ayah Cagalli bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Lupakan semuanya! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi! Ayah tidak pernah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan ada nama Athrun lagi!"

Cagalli memandang ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam kamar, "Apa ayah marah?"

Ibu Cagalli hanya bisa membawa putrinya kedalam pelukkan hangatnya, "Jangan membahas masalah itu sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang Cagalli cuci muka lalu tidur, besok kita harus membuka toko dan menyiapkan pesanan,"

Cagalli memandang ibunya, memeluknya. "Aku sakit hati bu, aku tahu aku hanya wanita biasa,"

"Cagalli, lupakan semua. Mungkin kali ini ayahmu benar, sebaiknya kalian berpisah."

Ibu Cagalli menuntun Cagalli untuk menuju kamar, menatap putrinya kembali. "Ibu tidak pernah membuat Cagalli menangis dan bagi ayah, Cagalli tetap putri kecilnya. Putri kecil yang tidak pantas untuk dibuat menangis, maafkan ibu karena membuat Cagalli disakiti,"

Cagalli menggeleng ia kembali menangis, "Maafkan aku, ibu,"

"Bersihkan wajahmu, lalu segeralah tidur." Ucap ibu Cagalli lalu mengecup kening Cagalli dan meninggalkan Cagalli.

…

…

12 Oktober CE 31 XY

Empat belas bulan Cagalli, masih setia menunggu kejelasan dari hubungannya dengan Athrun. Kekasihnya selama delapan tahun. Cagalli bermimpi bersamanya, tapi nyatanya mimpi bersama tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terus bergandengan tangan dengan yang terkasih.

Cagalli menatap langit, Athrun harus pergi dinas. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Cagalli lagi. Sekarang mungkin ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan semua ini. Apalagi pada ujungnya Cagalli hanya berhasil membatu usaha toko kue ibunya. Ayah Cagalli hanya seorang wirausaha dengan toko swalayannya, Cagalli bertugas membuat kue, sedangkan ibunya memasak untuk pesanan.

Keluarga Cagalli hanya keluarga kecil yang sederhana, berbeda dengan keluarga Athrun, ayahnya seorang petinggi kemiliteran sedangkan ibunya mempunyai galeri perhiasan.

Cagalli tersenyum dalam lamunannya, mereka berdua mempunyai latar belakang yang berbeda. Setiap Cagalli akan melawan perkataan dari orang tua Athrun maka ia akan tersedut dengan stratanya. Ia adalah pihak perempuan, ia merasa malu jika ia yang harus mengatakan pada mereka.

Harusnya dari awal Cagalli memilih hanya berteman dengan Athrun, tapi saat itu Cagalli merasa Athrun yang terbaik. Ia memiliki masa depan yang baik, dan ia lupa siapa dirinya.

Kenangan indah itu ternyata tidak mampu menyelamatkan hubungan mereka dari putus asa. Cagalli merana ketika ia sendiri tanpa Athrun disampingnya, seperti saat ini. Ketika Athrun harus menjalankan tugasnya, maka Cagalli akan merasa bahwa sebanarnya hubungan mereka sudah usai. Dan ketika Athrun datang kembali maka yang terasa adalah bunga yang semakin mekar dengan indah.

Asmara bukan hanya sekedar kata cinta, bukan hanya janji setia dan kenyamanan. Tapi ada faktor yang lebih penting saat ini, dimana doa dan kebersamaan menjadi yang berpengaruh.

Cagalli memandang langit, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sekian lama menjalin asmara nyatanya kekuatan cinta mereka terbatas. Cinta mereka terhalang jarak dan doa restu menjadi tembok.

Cagalli merasa lelah, dimana sampai sekarang hubungannya dengan Athrun hanya melalui sambungan seluler. Sedangkan restu juga belum sampai, Cagalli merasa bahwa ia mulai jenuh menunggu.

…

…

Jenuh

Ia yang mencoba bertahan untuk yang terkasih

Ia yang terus berjuang untuk mimpinya

Ia merasa benar dengan mimpinya

Ia tertahan langkah untuk menghamipir kekasih karena mimpinya tercapai

Kekasih mulai resah karena ia tak kunjung menggapainya

Hingga kekasih mulai mencoba melupakan tanpa mengetahui ia

Ia tetap mencoba menggapai kekasih tapi nyatanya ia tak mampu

Ia berusaha tapi ada yang lain hadir membawa luka bagi kekasih

Kekasih mencoba memahami

Ia mencoba menyakinkan tapi luka dari yang lain juga melukainya

Kekasih diam dalam pertahanan terkuatnya

Ia mencoba dengan segalanya agar bersama kekasih

Kekasih menghargainya tapi kekasih tahu bahwa lukanya tetap ada

Ia mencoba menyembuhkan tapi tidak sampai sembuk ia membuat luka lain

Kekasih sadar dan mencoba tegar kembali

Menunggu ia datang menghampiri dan menyembuhkannya

Ia ingin datang tapi ia terhalang mimipi yang menjadi nyata

Kekasih masih menunggu ia untuk datang

Kekasih memahami jaraknya

Kekasih mulai merasa nyeri karena lukanya

Ia meminta maaf karena luka

Tapi maaf tak menyembuhkan

Lukanya tetap ada

Lukanya tetap meradang tak mengering

Ia bingung

Kekasih lelah

Maka waktulah yang bertidak

Waktu bukan pihak yang bersalah

Waktu hadir dan terus beriringan dengan mereka

Yang lain tak lagi membuat luka tapi membuat bekas yang menghantui

Bekas luka dari yang lain tetap membuat nyeri

…

…

END

…

…

Akhirnya bisa buat cerita baru lagi…

Meskipun judulnya "Jenuh" semoga kalian tidak jenuh saat membacanya..

Kirim kritik dan saran kalian semua untuk membuatku mampu membuat tulisan yang lebih baik lagi..

Thanks guys..


End file.
